<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bereavement by Ichirinsa</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24759019">Bereavement</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ichirinsa/pseuds/Ichirinsa'>Ichirinsa</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Professor's New Dawn, and assorted Support Conversations [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses, Persona 5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Casual Sex, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Friendship, Light Femdom, Oral Sex, just FYI, like really light, the smut isn't until chapter 4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:20:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,979</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24759019</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ichirinsa/pseuds/Ichirinsa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What better way to get acquainted than over food? Maruki and Byleth, both as the new arrivals at Shujin Academy, needed some way to talk outside of work or therapy.</p><p>Turns out, they both love food.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>My Unit | Byleth/Maruki Takuto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Professor's New Dawn, and assorted Support Conversations [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1765159</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Support Level C - Self Schema</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you told me last year that I'd be spending some of 2020 writing slashfic of this wild of a crackship... honestly, I might've believed it.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>While Maruki isn’t the worst cook and Byleth isn’t the best, there are still gaps in Maruki’s abilities. As such, he’s asked Byleth for her assistance in learning some new recipes, perfecting some others, and maybe teaching her a thing or two in the process. Is it weird? Maybe a little bit, but it’s a good way to deepen a friendship outside of work and the small bit of therapy Byleth gets from him. Furthermore, it’s an opportunity for a cultural exchange of sorts, wherein they’ve each decided on a recipe from home to try out, in hopes of expanding their repertoire.</p><p>This time, Byleth is in charge of dessert. She fished out her father’s old recipe for Brönnti cream, picked up the ingredients, and is now en route to Maruki’s apartment.</p><p>Maruki is even more casual in his natural environment. He’s already a modest guy in therapy, trying to make others feel comfortable enough to share, but even that seems amplified here. He’s wearing a grey t-shirt with a black outline of a fried egg -- labelled plainly in English as “egg.” -- and dark navy sweatpants rolled up to mid-calf. Rather than the usual wavy unkempt mess of hair, he’s pulled it back into an unobtrusive bun. “Ah, welcome! I didn’t know you’d get here so soon. Come in, make yourself at home. It’s small, but that’s what you get living by yourself in Tokyo.”</p><p>“From what I can see, it’s bigger than my apartment. You even have a bedroom.” As Byleth kicks off her sandals, a delicious scent hits her nose. “Getting started without me already?” She follows him into the kitchen, and sees the offending source, along with plenty of other preportioned ingredients. His mise-en-place is wonderful.</p><p>“Just the small stuff. Miso soup as a side for the main dish: Tonkatsu.” And he motions to the collection of ingredients beside his stove. “I figured that we have a different way of going about it in Japan that would be something simple to teach.” He scratches the back of his head, then admits, “Plus, it is a personal favorite of mine. I’ll take any excuse to make it. And what dessert did you have in mind?”</p><p>Byleth sets aside her bag, then starts gathering them nearby. “Brönnti cream. Classic Swiss recipe, passed down from my great-grandmother. It’s… kind of like crème brûlée, but not so firm, a bit creamier. I’d make it after lunch, but it has to chill in the fridge for a few hours, so let's get started.”</p><p>“Ah, here I thought I’d be leading the way. The stage is yours!”</p><p>“I admit, I was excited when you said I’d be making dessert today.”</p><p>“Bit of a sweet tooth?”</p><p>“Little bit,” she admits. “This recipe was what started that trend.” She retrieves her ingredients from the bag, gets the pots and pans prepared, and measures the things she’ll be needing.</p><p>“Then I’m even more excited to partake! Educate me.”</p><p>“First things first: don’t use an egg-based custard, if possible. It can make the milk curdle if you’re not too careful. Other than that, the most difficult part of this recipe is finding the middle ground with how much to caramelize the sugar. Too little and the flavor won’t be rich, too much and the flavor will be… bad.” She motions to the already-prepared cups of water and milk. “The trick is to keep these nearby to pour in as soon as you get that good caramel color.”</p><p>Byleth shares the tips that her family has learned over the hundreds of times they’ve made this specific recipe, the way she likes to garnish it, and the variations she’s learned for a fun deviation from the norm -- things like a slightly salted-caramel flavor, a more rocky road-esque version, and more. For now, she keeps it simple. </p><p>Within thirty minutes, the cream is assembled, cooked, and tucked away into the fridge, not far away from a bulk pack of boxed apple juice. With that, it’s Maruki’s turn to teach.</p><p>He picks up a knife and takes position in front of a cutting board and the pork loins. “Alright, let’s get right to it! I’ve got an extra cutting board and knife, so follow along next to me. First things first, we’ll be removing excess fat, then cut slits between the connective tissue of the fat and meat. Keeps the chop from curling up when we start to fry it, which means a nice, even cook.”</p><p>For the next thirty minutes, the same as he had done for her, Byleth pays attention to each small tip Maruki has to give: use Nama Panko -- a more moist breading option -- for a more even coating, return the chops to fry for another thirty seconds each side after getting rid of excess oil from the first few minutes of frying, and cut the chops into larger pieces with a straight-down motion to keep the breading from coming off. He wasn’t kidding, he knows his stuff.</p><p>The two head to the apartment’s main room, tonkatsu and miso in tow, to relax and eat after the informal lesson. Seems that Maruki took Byleth’s advice for a tad more ginger after Inokashira’s miso soup, and it's better for it. The tonkatsu is perfectly crisped, drizzled with sauce, and served with a mound of raw shredded cabbage to be “healthy.” Altogether, they make for a delicious combo. They can barely find the time to speak between the opportunity to savor each and every bite.</p><p>“I’ve never had tonkatsu this good, Maruki-san. You weren’t kidding when you said you were a good cook.”</p><p>“Modesty is great, but honesty is the best policy!” With a content grin, he sets his empty bowl back on the table. “Also, we’re not in Shujin right now, you can just call me Takuto, you know.”</p><p>“Ah, okay. Honorifics have been a bit to get used to, I admit.” Byleth gathers their now-barren dishes and prepares to return to the kitchen for the next lesson of the day. “Where’d you learn to cook like that, anyway? I don’t really think you need my help to improve if you’re that good.”</p><p>“I mean, I live by myself. Gotta cook something.”</p><p>“I have a friend who lives almost entirely on instant yakisoba and curry. Living on your own doesn’t mean the food has to be good.”</p><p>“True. Well, I used to do a lot of the cooking back when I still lived with my ex.” He rises as well, gathering crumbs from the coffee table as he goes. “She tended to be out a bit later for work, so I tried to have something nice for her when she got back. I ended up improving a lot because of it. What about your cooking, Byleth?”</p><p>“Funny story, that one. Back at Garreg Mach, students and other faculty would sometimes be requested to help with meals. Pretty quickly, they found out which of us to trust, and I was on that list. Especially where dessert was concerned.”</p><p>When she’s back in the kitchen, Byleth leaves the dirty dishes in the sink for Maruki to handle while she retrieves their dessert. “Ah. And you brought along this recipe, I take it?”</p><p>“It was an academy favorite within a month or two. We even made our own ice cream there, actually.” She checks in the fridge, satisfied with the firmness of the cream, and brings it out to put on the finishing touches. Whipped cream, some garnishes, and a dusting of cocoa and powdered sugar. “And voila.” She extends one bowl in his direction, along with a spoon.</p><p>“Ha! I knew I made the right choice to get acquainted over cooking.”</p><p>“Because we’ll get to eat all manner of delicious dishes, or…?”</p><p>“Partly that, yes.” He impatiently shovels one scoop of the cream into his mouth, then practically melts into the flavor. “But also because food is so central to the human experience, don’t you think? It’s like you said, food doesn’t have to be good for us to survive. But humanity outgrew just survival. We decided to give things flavor, to go from barely living to thriving in luxury. You can learn a lot about a person by how they decide to flavor their existence like that. Not only that, but each recipe has a history. It’s no different from a person’s hobbies or aspirations.”</p><p>They’ve returned to the coffee table, brönnti cream in tow. Byleth observes Maruki’s mmm’s and aaah’s with each bite, glad to spread the recipe she’s come to love so much. “When you put it that way, that makes a lot of sense.” She gathers a spoonful for herself, then takes inventory of her own response to the flavor. Memories replay, all in a split second, as if fast-forwarded. “And what of your hobbies and aspirations, Takuto?”</p><p>“Well, cooking is a bit of a hobby. And I do like to read. Typically the material is in my field of academia, though I try to branch out with murder mysteries here and there. I’ve really liked the one about the serial killer in Inaba from a few years back. As for aspirations… I want to help people cope with the pain of living. That’s always been my goal with this job. And you?”</p><p>“I still play a few video games here and there, actually… but I also like to fish and read. I also have an interest in blades and old weaponry, weird as that is.”</p><p>Maruki does seem genuinely surprised at that. “That’s fun! Not something many could say they know a lot about. What about your future?”</p><p>“Hm. Honestly, I want to continue teaching. I want to guide students, make sure they’re ready for what life will throw at them.”</p><p>“A noble goal. No wonder we get along so well.”</p><p>The conversation continues, as does the consumption of brönnti cream. It isn’t until the two of them finish the entire stockpile that they realize it might be a good time to call it a day.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I did, in fact, have to stop writing this chapter partway through so I could go make myself some food.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Support Level B - Countertransference</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The aisle of a supermarket is the last place both Byleth and Maruki would expect for a conversation to take a turn for the deep.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Rather than meet up at Maruki’s apartment, the two decide during school on Saturday that it could be fun to shop for ingredients together after classes are over. Of course, they have to meet a bit farther away from the school -- it wouldn’t do well for students to make assumptions just seeing them leave class together. Besides, it isn’t like that between the two of them. Not at all. Nope.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They now find themselves in the aisles of a Junes near Maruki’s apartment, opting between different fresh veggies and weighing the options of certain spices in dishes. One in particular seems to evoke some confusion from Byleth, enough that Maruki has to ask.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He’s still going from spice to spice, ingredient to ingredient while he asks. “Hm? What’s got your face twisted like that?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She swirls the red powder in its jar. “Has this spice always been more common in Japan? We hardly saw any of it in Europe.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, no. It only really gained popularity a few years ago when technology was advanced enough to mass produce it. Why do you ask?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, that makes sense. I guess I didn’t notice until now.” Her eyes don’t seem to leave the loose red powder in the jar. Her brow furrows under the burden of her memories.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> Maruki has to tilt his entire body to catch Byleth in the aisle. He was about to go to the next, but that can wait. “What do you mean? You’re a bit of an enigma, you know that, right?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So I’ve been told. This wasn’t so plentiful before my coma. Plus it was way more expensive. There was a foreign student who used it for recipes from his country. Everyone loved them, but it only happened rarely.” She shakes the bottle in demonstration as she finally looks back in his direction. He’s worried, concerned, but smiling.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He returns to her side, takes the bottle from her, and spins it while examining the contents. “Oh, you did mention that, didn’t you. It… must’ve been difficult for you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She can only nod. She’s not sad, but the motion is solemn. “Yeah.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He replaces the bottle on the shelf it came from, then turns back to the conversation at hand. “How was it when you woke up? Were you… all there?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not entirely. It came back piece by piece. I didn’t really remember who I was until my ex stopped by. My memories came cascading back after that. Doctors tell me I was lucky. I believe them.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The two start walking once more, not content to let the conversation weigh them down in the supermarket. “Did it end up interfering with your personal relationships?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Definitely. There were some of my friends and coworkers who didn’t change too much over five years, but--”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maruki’s steps stutter in concert with his words. “F-Five years?!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just a month shy, technically. My students grew so much while I was gone. More than anything, I was so sad to miss that. I wanted to be there with them, to be a part of their lives. It was like a wedge was driven between me and the people I knew.” She tosses some snack food into their basket. She doesn’t want to go without pocky.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maruki scratches the back of his neck while his eyes absentmindedly scan neon yellow advertisements for sales. “Yeah…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Judging by that expression… “You’ve experienced it, I’m guessing?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah. My ex-girlfriend is still recovering from her coma. Her mind is still fractured. Doctors don’t know if she’ll ever be the same again.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, Takuto…” She grasps his arm, apologetic and sorrowful. Then, an idea. “We need sweets. Maybe a couple drinks, too. Daifuku or dango?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Byleth, you don’t have to--”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Both it is, then.” She ignores the smallest sliver of a smile that Maruki cracks as she continues onward to gather ingredients.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Back home…</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Maruki stares at two heaping plates of desserts. “We made… way too much.” Even after both of them ate some of each pile, they’ve hardly made a dent.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Eh, you can give some to students who stop by for sessions. I’ll make sure to help them work it off in the gym.” She gathers the sweets into plastic containers from Maruki’s cabinets -- by this point, she knows their location by heart.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“...Thank you, Byleth.”`</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course, Takuto. Your position isn’t an easy one. Just… be there for her, if she wants you to be. And hey, if doctors allow it, maybe you could bring her some of the desserts you used to make with her. Even if she doesn’t remember, even if she can’t say thanks… she’ll appreciate it. It was the same for me. That student I mentioned… he brought me some of his own cooking. It tasted just like I remembered.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I hope they let me. She really had a weak spot for dango.” His eyes drift to the windows of his apartment, to the fluffy white clouds in the distance, stark against a cold blue sky.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Byleth slows her actions for a moment. She searches Maruki’s eyes, scans his expression. Curiosity overtakes her before she can stop herself. “...Do you still love her, Takuto?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“...Hm?” Seems he didn’t hear. Must’ve been lost in his thoughts.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nothing.” She returns to the task at hand, packing away the last of the desserts.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Probably better to not bring it up.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Support Level A - Healthy Boundaries</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Maruki is sore, in more ways than one. The two admit to something... interesting, but it all works out for the best.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Alright, for today’s meal I was thinking I could make some-- OW!” He drops a bag of groceries as he reaches upward. It clatters to the kitchen counter, just barely avoiding the shatter of the glass in its contents. Maruki is still nursing the muscles on his right shoulder, wincing with each motion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The noise is enough to alert Byleth from her own unpacking of some seriously great vegetables. “Are you alright?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not really. Jeez, my shoulder’s been bothering me for a while now.” Each twinge against the muscle invokes a breathy groan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Byleth sets her own bags aside, then assesses the offending joint. With each touch, Maruki recoils in pain. “Do you stretch at all? Like, ever?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not really, no.” He </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> going to rub his head sheepishly, more out of muscle memory than anything, but is stopped by another jolt through the arm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s fix that. Come on, we need more space.” She drags him out of the kitchen and into the main room, then scoots the coffee table out of the way to clear room up for the both of them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Byleth we--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nope. If it’s been hurting you a while, we need to intervene. Stretch your arm like this. It’s going to be uncomfortable at first, but it’ll feel better afterward, I promise.” She won’t take any protesting from him. Better to help him now than for him to drop a knife through his foot. She demonstrates the stretch herself, then waits for him to mimic the motion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay I’ll-- yeeeeeeeesh, ow ow ow.” He gives up relatively quickly. Worse than Byleth thought, it seems.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t push it too much. Just do what you can. Actually, here, let me help.” She gets behind him, then helps hold the arm correctly. “Stop me when it starts hurting.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She pulls slowly, gradually, deliberately, until he finally speaks past his crescendoing groan. “There.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay. Now, other side.” He obeys, and she feels at the muscles. He’s surprisingly somewhat fit. “Huh. Do you work out?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His sheepishness returns in full force. “A little.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Byleth needs to diffuse the sudden tension after that inquiry. Gotta convince him it was an entirely medical question. “Do you stretch before you work out and massage the targeted muscles afterward?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...No.” Admitting that almost looked more painful than the muscle itself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s the problem. Back down.” She drives her fingers into the affected area, trying to find the knot. “Don’t get too excited, I’m not going to be massaging you much. This’ll help start to work the knot out, though.” And a hell of a knot it is.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s… oof, ow.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She shakes her head with a breathy laugh. “Oh, the amount of students who would die to have me do this to them. Were high schoolers always this into their teachers, or is it just because I’m young?” As she asks, she angles her head past Maruki’s shoulder to make some semblance of eye contact.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He doesn’t meet her gaze, however. Might have something to do with the pink on his cheeks. “Probably a bit of both.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Try stretching again.” She circles around to his side, leaving a hand on his shoulder blade and another on his chest. Again, he follows her instruction. The groan is a bit less pained this time. “Better?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He rotates the joint at a far better angle than he could before. “Much.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What have we learned?” She finishes the circle around him, now directly in front.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stretch before exercise, massage muscles after.” With a nod, he confirms the lesson of the afternoon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good.” She pats his chest, again surprised at the amount of musculature. Her hand lingers longer than she would’ve liked. “Back to food.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>While they cook, they’re both slightly closer to each other than usual. On multiple occasions, Maruki’s face ends up mere inches away from the top of Byleth’s head, and she ends up brushing against him while she retrieves measuring cups and materials from just in front of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>By the time they’ve finished, he’s quiet, slightly flushed, just the same as he was at Byleth’s touch just a half an hour prior.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His pace chopping green onion slows as his eyebrows crease. “Say, Byleth… I’ve got something of a strange question for you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shoot.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sets down the knife against the cutting board, then turns to face Byleth fully. “What are your feelings toward me?” He’s straight to the point. No use not being crystal clear about it, apparently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Byleth, on the other hand, doesn’t halt her own work -- working the breading onto some beefsteak. “Huh? Oh. I’d say you’re a good friend. I feel comfortable around you, I get along with you, and I think you’re a good person going through a rough time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His laugh at that is pained, bittersweet. “I can tell that there’s something deeper than that, you know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Unsurprisingly, he saw through the veil. Such is the power of a therapist. She gives up the ghost, and now finally turns to face him as well. “Little bit. I think you’re cute, and if I were given the opportunity to date you, I’d certainly seize it. I feel as though we’d treat each other well, make each other happy. That, and we’d make really good food.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m flattered. I happen to think you’re a fantastic person as well, Byleth, but… I can’t…” He sighs, as though his exhale will bring with it every trouble of his mind. “I’m still healing, still hurting. I wish that weren’t the case, because I would’ve loved to pursue something with you. But I can’t.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And she shrugs. “That’s okay, Takuto. I’m not hurt by that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really? Oh, thank god. I didn’t want to drive you away.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Besides, I value our friendship.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Byleth smiles, saccharine and understanding. “So do I.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If that’s the case, would you be okay with us doing this a bit less? I don’t want to fall--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s fine, Takuto. Really. I don’t want to force you into anything that would make you uncomfortable. You know as well as I do that grieving isn’t a linear process -- hell, you majored in psychology, you probably know that in detail.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s very considerate of you, Byleth. Really.” Despite the tone of the conversation, he chuckles. It’s not everyday that one can tell their crush how much they’d like to date were it not for trauma and </span>
  <em>
    <span>still</span>
  </em>
  <span> end up friends afterward. It’s a blessing he won’t soon forget.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They get back to their respective tasks, happy to make something delicious.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>up next is Haru's B support, then Chapter 9. my pace has slowed a bit because I actually have a job now, so that's fun. I haven't gotten a first draft of 10 yet because I've been trying to get these supports done, but it is what it is. you can't rip the skin off the snake, the snake just has to shed the skin at the pace it sheds its skin.</p><p>also, jesus. I've really put more than 100,000 words into this whole series, huh? here's to more than a month of me writing it thus far, and more to come in the future.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Support Level X - Id</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It's been months since Byleth has gotten any action. There's only so much that she can get out of herself. Thankfully, Takuto seems happy to oblige her request.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Maruki stands in a stairwell, cheeks flushed pink and eyes wide with astonishment. “I’m sorry, you’re offering </span>
  <em>
    <span>what</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I meant it, Takuto. I know you said that you’re not ready for another relationship, and I don’t blame you. But I’ve seen the way you stare at me. My legs, my chest, my lips… you can be honest, you know. Especially since this is your last day at Shujin.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Here I was hoping I was subtle…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not even a bit.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He blushes deeper, somehow more sheepish. “Fine... I’ll admit to that, yeah. I think you’re, uh… really attractive.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re not too shabby yourself, doc. That’s why I offered. Plus I haven’t gotten any since I moved to Tokyo. Still, sorry if that question was too much.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I was just surprised by how forward it was, that’s all!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“...It </span>
  <em>
    <span>has</span>
  </em>
  <span> been a while. And you’re hot. And… ugh, okay, yes. I’d like that. A lot. When can we--?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tonight?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh. You’re eager, aren’t you? I could, uh… make the time.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dinner beforehand, or do you just want to get to the main attraction? No judgment here either way, Takuto.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“...I’ll text you my address. How does eight o’clock sound?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wow, so early?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You said no judgment!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Byleth pulls Takuto in, one hand tangled in the wavy brown hair at the base of his neck. She whispers directly into his ear, voice low and raspy. “I want it, too. But with a meeting that soon… you better keep me busy all night. Don’t bother with condoms, by the way -- my birth control is… </span>
  <em>
    <span>very</span>
  </em>
  <span> strong.” She nips at the lobe of his ear, then licks up the edge. As quick as she’d tugged him toward her, she shoves him away. “Eight o’clock, then.” She walks away, satisfied, leaving him red and bleary-eyed in the stairwell.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>…</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eight o’clock couldn’t come soon enough. Byleth stands in front of his apartment door, dressed to the nines in the most sultry outfit she could manage. Short shorts, lacy leggings, a crop top with a nice cutout to show off her chest… She’s ready for this.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She isn’t left waiting for long. Takuto answers the door, still in a bit of his work wear. A button-up shirt, loose blue tie, and jeans. “Come in, come in. I tried to clean up as much as I could before…” He clears his throat when his gaze rakes over her body. “You look… oh, wow.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She likes to elicit these reactions, to toy with him, molding him like putty between her fingers. “Thank you.” She heads in, then closes the door behind her, sliding the lock closed with a devious look on her face. “So, how quick do you want to get to this?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Man, you’re really casual about this whole thing, huh?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I told you it was going to be casual. The better we can communicate, the better it’ll be for both of us.” She wanders forward through his hallway, surveying the scenery. Spotting his bedroom isn’t difficult -- he has the lights dimmed and blinds closed. Without a second thought, she steps in and sets her bag down just beside the door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I suppose you’re right. Well, then…” He paces next to the bed for a moment, rubbing his chin. He even shaved for this. For a full five seconds, he’s silent, weighing his options, fighting some internal battle. Either way, he gets to come out the victor. “Fine. Can I kiss you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Byleth answers his question with actions rather than words. The moment he’s facing her again, she tugs him down by the tie to her height. When their lips meet, it’s with force, but control. She doesn’t ease her grip on him, eliciting a groan from his throat. He’s the first to slip a tongue into the kiss, exploratory, experimental, hopeful. Yet again, she responds with action. Her tongue tangles with his, trading between his mouth and hers, laving each other with broad, intentional strokes. When his astonishment subsides, Takuto cups Byleth’s ass, forcing her closer. She moans at the touch, then shoves him in return. When she’s rotated her way around him, she pushes him down onto the bed, lying on his back. His glasses are practically fogged over at the heat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good so far, Takuto?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“God, definitely.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good. Close your eyes.” He obeys without hesitation, left waiting in the void of thoughts, accompanied only by the gentle sound of discarded fabric. “You can open them now.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When he does, Byleth has taken off her shirt and shorts, revealing a ridiculously lacy matching pair of panties and bra. His breath hitches in his mouth, dry and heavy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Seems unfair that I’m half-naked and you aren’t. Your turn, Takuto.” He complies, but is only able to slip off his tie before Byleth steps in. “Actually… Here, let me help. It’s so much better that way, don’t you agree?” She shoves him back down, straddles him, and begins to work on each button of his shirt. No sooner than the last is unfastened, he tosses the garment carelessly aside, followed immediately after by the tank top he’s wearing underneath.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He’s surprisingly pretty fit. Not musclebound, but Byleth can feel the faint outline of abs when she traces her fingers along his skin. Content with how long she’d kept him waiting, she stoops over and takes his lips once more. Apparently, he’s feeling emboldened. He takes her bottom lip between his teeth, sucking gently. The act is enough to draw forth a shocked moan from Byleth, shattering her control for a moment. His hands find her ass once more, tightening his grip with each swathe of her tongue against his.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then, she drops lower. She trails her lips down the line of his jaw, carving a path downward to kiss his neck. The vibrations of his groans against her lips is a reward in itself, not to mention how he’s started rocking his hips against her groin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That desperate, hm? Then I shouldn’t keep you waiting.” She withdraws from her position overhead, bringing her head closer to the buckle of his belt. She makes quick work of it, tossing it aside, then tugs his pants off, revealing blue boxer briefs outlining his cock. At the tip, a patch of darker navy spreads, a pool of precum practically begging for her mouth. “This much of an effect already? You needed this something fierce, didn’t you?” Over his underwear, so tantalizingly close, she drags her tongue across the full length of his dick. It twitches against her in concert with the half-choked whimpers she can hear Takuto fail to hold back. She idly traces her fingers against him, content to see his reactions.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I could get used to this view, Takuto. Too used to it. It’s a good look on you.” She lays her palm flat against his cock, taking in the sight of his heavy breathing, his desperate attempts to hide his face behind the back of one hand, the tight grip of his fingers in the sheets to his side. “Well, tell me what you want.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s embarrassing to say it out loud.” He groans more than says the words.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But it’ll feel so good once you do, won’t it?” She picks up the motion of her hand over his underwear, toying with the tip of his dick from underneath the patch of precum.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ffffffuck.” His head falls back into the pillows. “I want your mouth on me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve given you plenty of that already. Be more specific. Where do you want it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You are... cruel.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She slips a finger under the waistband, tracing just underneath. “You make it so much fun.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I want your lips around my cock, okay?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There it is.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She tugs his boxer briefs off entirely in one motion. They fall off to who-knows-where, she doesn’t give a shit. Her eyes lock on his groin, the length of his shaft. It’s an admirable girth, as well. She licks her lips, knowing just how wild she’s about to drive him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You shaved more than just your face for me, I see.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He doesn’t even grace her with an answer. She strokes him slowly, with one hand, focused entirely on the motion. His hips buck and roll, his desperation clear. She’s been mean enough, she might as well give him what he wants. Maybe some other time she can make him wait longer, be even more cruel. But for now, time to be generous. She rolls her tongue over the tip of his cock, immediately eliciting a throaty groan of relief. She can feel a hand perch behind her head, fingers tangled in her hair. In response, she takes the entirety of him in one motion, lips against the base. He moans a half-formed curse, steadily increasing in volume. Then, she withdraws, dragging her tongue across the front of his cock the entire journey back to the top. She starts sucking him off in earnest, tongue finding all the right spots, leaving his shaft slick with saliva. His fingers tighten in her hair to grip a fistful in hopes of keeping himself grounded. When she looks up, his eyes are locked on her from behind a messy curtain of bangs. She grips the lower half of his dick with one hand, stroking up and down in concert with the movements of her lips. But ultimately, she’s distracted by a distinct dampness growing between her legs. She withdraws.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She interrupts his resentful groan with her demand. “I want to see how good you are at eating pussy.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He doesn’t seem so upset anymore. “Fortunately for you, I love it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Byleth thanks her lucky stars when Takuto grips her hips to switch positions with her. He’s positioned between her knees, entirely naked. He runs his hands along her waist, up over her breasts, then kisses her again, deeply. More desperate and messy and sloppy than any before. He tugs her shoulders up off the mattress, only for a moment, and unclasps her bra with astonishing ease. When he slips it off her arms, he takes in the full sight of her chest. Byleth loves this part. She knows she’s well-endowed, and loves how stunned people get when they finally get to see her like this. Unlike previous lovers, Takuto wastes little time admiring them. Before she knows it, he has his mouth over one of her nipples, deftly swirling his tongue around her. His fingers find the other, rolling it between the pads of his fingers, then his knuckles as he adjusts his hand to take more of her breast in his palm. He squeezes her between his teeth, just lightly enough for her to whine involuntarily. She can just barely see the corners of his lips crook upward. Riling people up like this makes it all the more worth it when they get back at her. He kisses a trail down her stomach, then over her leggings. He takes joy in her gaze as he worships her thighs, adorning each with a constellation painted by his lips. He tugs underneath her waistband, and she allows him to strip her bare.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He kisses lines up her thigh, then just over her pussy, on her pubic bone, then down her other thigh. He nips at the flesh of it lightly, not enough to mark, just to remind her he’s getting some revenge. With little warning, he kisses ever so lightly over her clit, relishing the whine she chokes back -- the same whine that leaves her fully when he drags the flat of his tongue along the entire length of her pussy. Byleth can see his eyes closed. He wasn’t kidding, he really loves doing this. He teases her entrance with the tip of his tongue, barely a centimeter in. That alone is enough to bring Byleth’s hips up, though he holds her back down with a free hand. He presses his lips over her, swirling his tongue over her clit, dextrous and nimble. Just with that, her back arches somewhat, her hands ball into fists, her toes curl. If this is how good just that bit of contact was… </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“God damn, you’re good at that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He lifts himself off, then wipes her arousal off his chin. “Glad to provide.” Then, he licks two fingers, coating them with a generous helping of saliva.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fffffuck, that’s hot.” Then, she feels one finger enter her, gentle and slow. He observes the changes in her facial expression as he slips into her further, bottoming out. She savors every inch, desperate for more.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is that okay?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, fuck yes, it’s fantastic, please give me more, pleeeease.” She saw him lick two fingers, so…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then, there it is. Initially, there’s a small burn as she stretches to accommodate him, but it’s quickly overtaken by a tidal wave of pleasure. The pads of his fingers rub against every good spot inside of her, as if he could tell where they are just by feeling. When she regains enough composure to glance down again, Takuto is attentively admiring where his fingers are disappearing into her, messy and embarrassingly noisy with each motion. She’s too busy trying to catch her breath between moans to spot him lowering his head, biting his lips.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She’s taken by surprise when she feels his tongue around her clit again. His fingers don’t relent inside her, pressing against her, drawing out breathy groans with each flit. She’s not going to last long like this -- she knows it, he knows it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With a mind of its own, one of her hands reaches down to grip a fistful of Takuto’s hair, just next to the scalp. In return, he picks up his pace. Each moan is getting louder, louder, louder. At this point, who cares about the neighbors. They can be jealous, for all she cares.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The pressure builds and builds. She’s in free fall, ready to hit the ground at any moment. Everything fades. She can hardly even hear herself admit to it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck, I’m gonna cum. Fuck, fuck, fuck...”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nothing exists right now except for the sensation between her legs. It’s a gradually charging static, starting as a focused pinpoint of pressure. Then, quicker than anticipated, with no time to prepare, her orgasm wracks her entire body. Her back arches like a fucking rainbow. It’s like a peal of thunder, like a solar flare localized only to her body. She can hardly hear herself moaning some half-formed monosyllabic words, blaring her immense pleasure to anyone who can hear, to the high heavens. When she’s back to Earth after the high point, Takuto is helping her ride out the remnants. The sensation is like molten gold poured over her body, coating every nerve in soothing heat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Takuto… oh my fucking God. Holy shit. Fuck. That is... the best oral I have ever been blessed to receive. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Her chest is heaving with each deep breath. It’s almost cartoonish.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Takuto rises up to meet Byleth’s face, to feel her breath hot and heavy and satisfied against his cheeks. He’s taken by surprise when she pulls him in for a kiss. She savors her taste on his tongue, a sensation she could see herself getting </span>
  <em>
    <span>very </span>
  </em>
  <span>used to. Somewhere amidst all this, Takuto’s glasses have ended up folded and discarded, placed on the bedside table. Sneaky.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Without warning, Byleth pulls him away. “Takuto. Fuck me. Please.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s nice to see you asking me something for once, I have to admit.” She pouts in response to his words, indignant. “How do you want it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wordlessly, she readjusts herself. In the blink of an eye, she’s on all fours, reaching down with one hand to spread herself open. The sight is… inviting. He positions himself closer, then teases her. He rubs the tip of his cock against her clit, a slow deliberate motion, forcing her to groan into a pillow, muffled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please, Takuto, </span>
  <em>
    <span>please.</span>
  </em>
  <span> I need it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Need what?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck you for turning that against me… </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” She’s interrupted by a more forceful tap on her clit. “I need you inside me. I need you to fuck me senseless.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He obliges, and she’s immediately sent purring into the pillow. The motion is unhurried, an exploratory movement to get acquainted with the sensation.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve wanted this for longer than I’d like to admit, you know.” Somehow, he’s maintaining his composure, despite burying himself to the base inside of Byleth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I- </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>. M-me, too.” She’s the first to resume the motion, rocking herself back and forth on his cock, desperate for more. It’s enough to dissolve any thoughts either of them were formulating, sending them scattering into the aether. After cumming, Byleth is acutely sensitive -- each sway is enough to drive an embarrassing sound from her lips. When Takuto properly digs his hands into her hips, she can’t help but whimper. His pace quickens, and it’s all Byleth can do to keep herself on her knees. She grips the pillow like her life depends on it. Every inch is driving her </span>
  <em>
    <span>wild</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Harder… </span>
  <em>
    <span>please</span>
  </em>
  <span>, harder.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As much as she wished that had come off as more of a command, it loses its effect when softly warbled into a mattress. Regardless, Takuto complies. Each thrust pounds his hips against Byleth’s, sending a ripple across her ass. His cock somehow hits just the right spots inside of her. Shivers crawl up her spine, forming as moans in her throat. She rocks against him, almost primal, desperate to take as much as she can get.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“More, more, more, please, </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>, it’s so good, Takuto...”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She can hardly hear a stifled laugh from behind her, and he’s giving her what she wants. Vigorously, just as desperate as she is. Then, there’s that sensation again. Like a fuse burning steadily shorter, like a roller coaster’s ascent, dangerous in its threat. The feeling looms, like a fucking funnel cloud, and Byleth struggles </span>
  <em>
    <span>desperately</span>
  </em>
  <span> to speak, but can’t form anything. Somehow, Takuto knows exactly what she means to say. He doesn’t stop, doesn’t shift, doesn’t so much as alter his rhythm.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The last thing she can feel is herself tightening around his cock, then she’s hit with the second orgasm of the evening. She’s grateful that his pounding is getting her </span>
  <em>
    <span>well</span>
  </em>
  <span> acquainted with his mattress, as it’s the only thing muffling her while she’s riding that high, trembling with his motions. She’s ruined his bed sheets with how tightly she’s clutching them. And yet, it’s not overwhelming. She wants more.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“D-don’t you </span>
  <em>
    <span>dare </span>
  </em>
  <span>stop.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m… I’m getting close, Byleth.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“God, </span>
  <em>
    <span>yes.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Cum inside me, please.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Those words alone were enough to push him over the edge. He spills out inside of her, burying himself as deep as he can as his cock twitches and pulses in beat with his orgasm. His grip on Byleth’s ass tightens, leaving red marks underneath his nails.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They ride out their respective orgasms together, slowing to almost nothing. Not a second after Takuto takes his cock out, Byleth collapses entirely into his bed. He does the same not long after, just next to her. They turn to face each other, then kiss. Unlike every kiss until now, this one is lazy, slow, lethargic. They take a moment to catch their breathing, then finally speak again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Takuto. Your cock is fucking amazing.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Like I said, I’m happy to provide.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“As if you’re not getting just as much out of this arrangement.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can’t deny that. You are… wow. You’re something, alright.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Where’s the bathroom? I’ll give you some time to recharge before we go again.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Again?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I told you, if we were going to be starting that early, you need to keep me busy all night. We both haven’t gotten any in months. The way I see it, we have to make up for lost time.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Takuto’s head falls back onto his pillow, where he notices the imprint of Byleth’s teeth, wet in the cloth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I don’t know what I got myself into, but I don’t regret it one bit.</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>yes, I know being on birth control doesn't mean you should just let someone bust a nut deep inside you but it's pretty hot okay</p>
<p>I may be a lesbian but Maruki is cute as hell and he deserves a good lay</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>